It All Started With The Cards
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Kaoru loves his twin much more than he should, but he's terrified of Hikaru's reaction, so he goes to friends of Haruhi's, a tarot card reader and a subtle matchmaker, for help. What will the cards hold? Read and find out. Warnings change with each chapter but it is RATED M for a reason. Have no idea when I'll be updating. Sorry! DX
1. I: The Confession & The Reading

It All Started With The Cards…

~Lily Truesdale~

Summary: Kaoru loves his twin much more than he should, but he's terrified of Hikaru's reaction, so he goes to friends of Haruhi's, a tarot card reader and a subtle matchmaker, for help. What will the cards hold? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: OHSHC will never be mine, but if it was, there would be so much twincest it will probably become hentai… ^^;

Warnings: One-sided twincest and a hint of Yuri OCXOC. Don't kill me!

* * *

**I: The Confession and The Reading**

9:00 PM Sunday night, 18 year old Rosa Black was sitting in her bedroom shuffling her tarot cards. Her dark wavy red hair was pulled back by a clip and her dark green eyes were closed in content when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She smirked.

"I was wondering when you would come home Luna." She stated. Luna grinned.

"Sorry Rosa, but you know I have to work like crazy for us to live here…" She replied kissing Rosa's neck. She shivered at her lover's touch. Rosa turned around and kissed her.

"You need a night to relax my love. Why don't you let me take care of you tonight?" Rosa whispered lustfully and pushed Luna on to their bed. Luna bore a scary resemblance to one Kaoru Hitachiin, her short light red hair in a spiky mess with her bangs falling to the left and her golden eyes half-lidded and full of love and lust for her lover. Rosa crawled on top of her and started ridding her of her tanktop and skirt while kissing her neck. Luna moaned softly as Rosa started sucking on her left breast and playing with the right. She drew circles around her nipple with her tongue. Luna gasped when Rosa bit down on her breast. Rosa's hands continued to fondle her size A breasts as she kissed lower, down Luna's stomach before kissing back up her pale torso. Luna moaned.

"Ohh…Rose…mmm…" She gasped as she started kissing her and her left hand slid down her side to rest on her hip.

"Spread your legs for me my little slut…" She whispered in her ear. She quickly did what her lover asked. Before Rosa could do more, she heard a knock at the front door. Rosa growled and got off of her lover. Luna quickly put on her clothes and followed Rosa.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Someone who desperately needs help…" A high-pitched, but still male, voice answered. Luna opened the door and gasped.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?" She asked. Kaoru smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced like this but I desperately need advice…" He apologized as his light red left-parted bangs fell into his gold eyes. Rosa smiled.

"No need to apologize Kaoru. Please, come in and stay for a while." She replied moving aside to let Kaoru in. He sat down across from the girls at the table.

"So what is it you need our help with Kaoru?" Rosa asked. He gulped and his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Well…umm…" He stammered. Luna thought of something.

"Is it something between you and Hikaru?" She asked and Kaoru's blush became a bit more noticeable. Luna giggled.

"You realize that we won't judge you right? In all honesty we can't judge you." She stated. Kaoru relaxed a little bit, but the blush on his face was still a noticeable pink.

"Well…I umm…I have certain feeling for someone…but I know he won't like me back…and… I just don't know what the heck to do…" He explained burying his face in his hands. A light bulb went off in both of the girls' heads. Rosa smirked.

"Now Kaoru, I'm basing this solely on what Haruhi has told us, but does this have something to do with the brotherly love act you and Hikaru pull at the host club?" She asked. Kaoru nodded and Luna smirked.

"You aren't really acting are you. Your reactions are real and genuine." She stated. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes… I love him. I love him much more than I should…." He replied. At this, both of their smirks widened as Rosa handed Luna some yen.

"I told you Rosa." She stated. Kaoru looked at the girls confused. Luna winked at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kaoru. We just had a bet is all. But anyway, why were you so worried about us saying something? You realize that we're very open-minded and also hopeless romantics." Luna stated. He looked at her with a proper "isn't it obvious" face.

"Isn't it obvious? I was scared because the feelings I have are for my own twin! My own identical twin!" he yelled.

"So? Love knows no limits. So why set them?" Luna replied. Rosa nodded.

"Agreed. Now if you don't mind, sit down. I'm gonna have to consult the cards for this. Luna, light some candles for me dear." She stated as she got up and walked into hers' and Luna's bedroom. She quickly picked up her tarot cards and sat back down as Luna finished lighting some lavender scented candles.

"The lavender scent should help clear your mind and let yourself relax while the cards should give us some information and give some sort of advice for you Kaoru." Rosa explained as she took a deep breath. She placed 5 cards in a cross pattern.

"Now Kaoru, what I want you to do is to close your eyes, take a deep breath and try to relax your mind. If you do this, it will give you a clearer insight of what's going on. Take as long as you need ok." She explained. Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes. He stayed perfectly still as he listened to his own breathing and soon, he felt…he wasn't sure what it was, but it felt something close to peace. All he could see in this little world was one thing.

His Hikaru.

He felt his brother's arms wrap around him in a tight, but very comforting hug. His golden topaz eyes had a look of pure love for his twin in them. Kaoru laid his head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. His twin's body felt so warm and what Kaoru felt in that moment felt so right, yet it was so wrong. Outside of Kaoru's little world, Luna stifled a giggle.

"He looks kinda high love…" She whispered. Rosa sighed.

"He's not high Luna, he just feel relaxed and at peace. That's the candles." She explained. A smile appeared on his face and a single tear slid down his pale cheek. He quickly wiped it away as a smile of sheer content rested upon his lips. A few more minutes passed before he finally looked up.

"Ok. I'm ready." He stated looking at Rosa.

"Ok. State your question for me please." She replied.

"Should I pursue my love for my twin?" He asked. Rosa flipped the center card over. On it was a man and a woman gazing into each other's eyes. It was upright.

"The Lovers upright. This card is the present time and it means you have a feeling of pure love in your heart." She explained. When she didn't hear any questions, she flipped the card to the left of the center card. On it was a picture of an old man holding a wooden staff and a lantern. It, like the lovers, was upright.

"The Hermit upright. A surprise…" Rosa stated. Kaoru looked at her confused.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"Usually the hermit means wisdom but here, in the past influence, it means loner. Kaoru, you and Hikaru were the only friends you two had as children right?" Rosa inquired. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah. Not many people wanted to play with us as kids." He replied. Rosa nodded.

"This could be part of the reason why your feelings are so strong. But we won't know that till later…" She explained before flipping the card on the right of the lovers. On it was a picture of what looked like a Catholic priest. Unlike the other two, it was upside down. Rosa looked slightly confused.

"The Hierophant in reverse. How interesting…" She mused. Kaoru and Luna looked at her.

"What does it mean?" They asked in complete unison. They looked at each other.

"Ok what the heck? Stop copying me!" They yelled at each other in unison and glared at each other. Rosa chuckled.

"Enough you two. Now, the hierophant in reverse means unorthodox, or forbidden." She explained. Luna snapped her head in the direction of her lover.

"Unorthodox love? You don't think…?" She asked. Rosa nodded.

"Yes. These acts you two pull in the host club will only make your feelings grow stronger until you break and do something rash and the result of that will be emotional pain." She replied. Kaoru gulped.

"Oh man…" he whimpered. Luna patted him on the back.

"I believe in you dude. Based on what I've seen, you're more in-check with your emotions so you're not an easy cookie to break." She stated, a Cheshire grin on her face. He smiled.

"Thanks Luna. So what's next?" He replied looking at Rosa. She flipped the card below the center card. On it was a picture of the world. It was upright.

"The world upright. This sheds some light on things. This appeared here because the reason why you two were alone was because you thought your world was perfect with only the two of you in it. Am I correct?" Rosa explained. Kaoru nodded. She smirked.

"Well then…there's your reason why those feelings are so strong Kaoru. Because you two were so closed-off and alone, but always with each other, and you two believed that was all you needed." She explained. His blush returned 10-fold and he looked at the floor. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know that there's nothing to be ashamed of right? Why should it matter that the one you love was born right by your side as your twin? 'Cause I sure as hell don't think it matters. Right Rosa?" Luna reassured him. Rosa nodded and placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's.

"She's right. Love knows no limits, and love isn't something to be ashamed of. Does it matter that lovers are a set of closely bonded twins or two people from two completely different backgrounds? The answer: It doesn't." She explained. Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." He replied looking at them and there was a glint of hope in his golden eyes. Rosa smiled.

"Let's finish this reading. Luna, come sit by me please. I'm a bit worried about this last card. It's the potential outcome card and this could go either way." She asked. Luna nodded and even held her hand as Rosa hesitantly flipped the last card.

It was a picture of the sun and it was upright.

Rosa and Luna sighed in relief while Kaoru looked confused.

"Happiness. That is a potential outcome of you pursuing your love for Hikaru." Rosa stated, a smile of content resting upon her lips. Kaoru's eyes widened

"Seriously? Do you think he…?" He asked. Luna chuckled.

"I don't know about that. But I say if you wanna find out, then tell him how you feel. But wait till the time is right." She replied.

"Agreed. Based on that positive outcome, pursuing Hikaru might be the best thing for you." Rosa added. Kaoru nodded as his eyes closed in content.

"Ok. Thanks for the advice. I think I know what to do now." He stated.

"And what would that be?" Luna asked.

"I'm going after him. I know it's wrong and I know a lot of people probably won't accept it, but I really don't care." He replied, a determined smirk plastered on his face. The girls grinned.

"That's excellent Kaoru!" Luna exclaimed hugging him. Kaoru hugged back.

"Agreed. If you want some ideas, ask Luna how she told me how she felt." Rosa added.

"Why not come by tomorrow. It's late and I'm sure Hikaru is spazzing his head off the same way that idiot Tamaki did when Haruhi went to Karuizawa for the summer…" Luna replied looking at the clock.

"Oh crap! I told him I'd be home by 10! I have to go. Thanks again!" Kaoru called out as he bolted out the door, jumped in his car, and drove off. The girls giggled.

"Wow…he can be as bad of a spazz as Hikaru…" Rosa stated laughing.

"Agreed. But I wasn't kidding. I have school and work tomorrow and you have a ton of appointments as well." Luna replied. Rosa groaned.

"Must you remind me…?" She groaned but then got an idea.

"Luna…wanna know what would really help me relax for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I dunno. What?" Luna asked. Her answer was Rosa's lips attacking her pale neck, biting softly as to not leave a (major) bruise. Luna shivered.

"Rosa…really? Right now?" She groaned, partially in pleasure.

"Yes. I was only getting started earlier and like I said, I wanna take care of you tonight…" Rosa whispered sensually. Luna sighed and let Rosa continue her assault on her neck as she was dragged into the bedroom and the door closed.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I feel so freaking proud of myself! The fact that I ACTUALLY wrote this is AMAZING because it's been swimming in my head for weeks! Anyway, please tell me if there's something wrong or if I wrote something inaccurately with the tarot reading? I would love some constructive criticism to make it better. ^_^

Look for chapter II in the future! ^_^ REVIEW PLEASE?

~Lily Truesdale~

PS: I realized that I had to change a small detail to make it more realistic. Cookies if you can find the detail change. ;)


	2. II: The Sheerly Epic Plan

It All Started With The Cards…

~Lily Truesdale~

Summary: Kaoru loves his twin much more than he should, but he's terrified of Hikaru's reaction, so he goes to friends of Haruhi's, a tarot card reader and a subtle matchmaker, for help. What will the cards hold? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: OHSHC will never be mine, but if it was, there would be so much twincest it will probably become hentai… ^^;

Warnings: None surprisingly. Maybe light cussing and an OOC Hikaru?

* * *

**II: The Sheerly Epic Plan**

The next day after the host club, Haruhi had remembered something in her blazer. She walked up to the twins.

"Hey Kaoru." She said.

"Hey. What's up?" the redhead replied. The brunette cross-dresser pulled a note out of her blazer.

"Luna told me to give you this." She stated handing him the note. Kaoru took it and saw that it was sealed with a hand-drawn crescent moon. He opened it and in it was a business card for a clothing shop in Tokyo with Luna's messy script.

**_Come here if you want that help._**

He looked at the card and flipped it over and there was a note in Rosa's much more legible script.

_Bring Hikaru with you._

Hikaru looked at the note over Kaoru's shoulder.

"This looks interesting…wonder what's up?" He wondered.

"Beats the heck outta me…do you know where this shop is Haruhi?" Kaoru replied looking at Haruhi. She nodded.

"Yeah. I can show you if you want." She replied. With that, the twins got up and walked out of the clubroom with Haruhi. The three of them talked about random things until they reached the shop. In the window, they saw a familiar red-head wearing a black tanktop and a denim miniskirt. She turned around and waved at them before running out to greet them

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Luna asked.

"We were told to come here, so here we are." The twins replied in perfect unison. Luna grinned. Haruhi looked at them.

"I'm gonna head on home. See you later Luna." She stated before walking away.

"Bye Haruhi!" the three red-heads called after her.

"Now…" Luna stated, an evil smirk on her face. The twins gulped. At that moment, Rosa stepped out of the shop.

"Hikaru, come with me please?" She asked. Hikaru looked at Rosa confused.

"Uhh…ok…" He replied walking with her. Luna grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked into the shop. They sat down in a corner of the shop. Kaoru blushed.

"Gahh I swear he is getting bolder with the acts…almost like he's tempting me…what in the hell am I gonna do?" he exclaimed. Luna sweatdropped.

"Number one, don't spazz. It'll make things a hell of a lot worse. Number two, Rosa and I promised you we'd help and we stand by our promises. Number three, I have an idea to get you two together, but it'll require both yours and your brother's permission to pull it off. You parents are out of town right?" Luna ordered. Kaoru nodded. She smirked.

"Brilliant. What do you say to a party? I'm not talking about those boring-ass formal parties you guys throw. I'm talkin about an **EPIC** party, kinda like a club sort of deal. The kind of party where you can say 'Screw reputation, Screw the rules, we have money, and we're gonna cut loose and have some **REAL** fun!' complete with a **BADASS** rock concert!" Luna explained, her smirk growing with every image in her head. Kaoru looked at her confused.

"Don't those kinds of parties have alcohol and all that?" He asked.

"Not at this one. Rosa and I are making sure of it." Luna replied.

"Ok…keep talking." He replied.

"Ok, think of the most **EPIC** party you and Hikaru went to or threw. Add in strobe lights, one **HELL** of a band, some slow songs to set the mood, add in the fact that it will be held in a freaking **HUGE** ballroom, which by the way, will be **PACKED** with rich teenagers wanting to have a good time, and the fact that it was **YOU TWO** who agreed to have a party to let them cut loose! But it will also hopefully help you grow a set and tell him how you feel." She explained, emphasizing certain words. Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" He yelped. Luna grinned.

"Nope. I can help with the band, since one of my friends agreed to let me join their band in exchange for helping them set them up with someone they crushed on for years. I'm one hell of a singer if I do say so myself. But anyway, I'm also gonna help with marketing and everything. Oh man it's gonna be sweet!" She explained squealing a little. He sweatdropped.

"I like what you're coming up with Luna, but I'm not sure. I agree, it would help give me some courage but I dunno…what if someone pulls something?" He asked worried.

"Relax. I'm sure Kyoya can handle that. So don't worry your pretty little head Kaoru." She replied winking at him. Kaoru sighed.

"I can talk to Hikaru about it. But I dunno…he may not agree to it…"

"Luna?" a voice called out. Both red-heads looked up and there stood Rosa and Hikaru.

"I'm guessing you two had an interesting chat. Come on Kaoru. We gotta go home." Hikaru stated grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling him up.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later alright." Kaoru stated.

"Ok. Think about what we talked about alright?" Luna replied with a brilliant smirk on her pale face. Hikaru looked between his brother and his female doppelganger and shrugged. Kaoru nodded before walking out of the shop with his brother. The girls looked at the two walking off until Luna smirked.

"Did you plant the idea into his head?" She asked.

"Yes. Did you?" Rosa replied.

"Oh yeah." Luna replied, a demonic smirk on her face.

"Plan, set. Now to wait before it goes into motion." Rosa stated, her own smirk evident on her face. The girls quickly locked the shop up and went home.

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin manor, the twins were getting ready for bed when Kaoru thought of something.

"Hey Hikaru?" He asked. His twin was at his side in seconds.

"What's up?" He asked. Kaoru bit his lip a little.

"What do you say to a party? Not a formal one either." He asked. Hikaru immediately became interested.

"Keep going. What's going on in that innocent mind of yours Kaoru?" He asked smirking. Kaoru blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well…" He began and explained what he and Luna were talking about in the shop. When he was finished, Hikaru grinned.

"KAORU YOU ARE A FREAKING GENIUS! Holy crap this is brilliant!" He yelled and hugged his twin. Kaoru hugged back, enjoying the heat from his brother's warm body. He blushed at some of the thoughts running through his head as he stayed in this warm embrace.

"Has Luna thought of everything Kaoru?" Hikaru asked after a moment. Kaoru shrugged.

"No idea. If she has then I'm guessing all she needed was somewhere to hold it that was big enough. But anyway, what did Rosa talk to you about?" He replied.

"The same thing actually. She asked me if we wanted to have a party and I said I wasn't sure because I'd have to ask you." Hikaru replied. Kaoru smiled.

"Guess they wanted to get us thinking on the same page or something…" He replied.

"Guess so…" Hikaru replied.

"I'll call Luna and let her know that it's cool with us. The party itself is gonna be pretty interesting." Kaoru stated as he picked up his phone and walked out of the room. When he was sure his twin was out of the room, Hikaru dove for a green and black composition book hidden under Kaoru's side of the bed.

_Took him long enough…_ He thought as he flipped to the page he left off. With that, he began to read the poetry written in his brother's elegant script.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had just answered Luna's call.

"Hey, Was about to call you." He stated.

_"Ok. What did he say?"_ Luna asked.

"He said it'd be fun and we're wondering if you have this whole thing planned out." Kaoru wondered. One could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

_"No idea what you're talking about. So what do you think? Saturday? Since it's a weekend it'll give them a day to relax after the rush of extreme adrenaline pumping through their veins."_ She replied.

"Sounds interesting. But how in the heck are you gonna get the word out?" He replied. On the other end of the line, Luna's smirk grew.

_"You forget, not only is this technically YOUR party, but I also have a certain commoner friend here to help spread the word. Along with emails to Kyoya, who is gonna put the news up on the website."_ She replied. Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Luna, you're probably about as bad as Hikaru and me when it comes to that crap… Oh crap! I gotta go. I think Hikaru found my poetry journal with all my love letters and stuff." He replied as he peeked into the door of his and Hikaru's room, his golden eyes growing huge at what he saw. A vein appeared on Luna's temple.

_"KAORU YOU DUMBASS! **NEVER** LEAVE A PAPER TRAIL! THAT'S THE EASIEST WAY TO GET CAUGHT!"_ Luna yelled into the phone. Kaoru held the phone away from his ear in an attempt to save his ear.

"Oww… easy on the freaking volume Luna. Anyway, gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." He replied and hung up before walking into the room.

"Hey Hikaru, is Saturday a good… HIKARU! How many times have I told you to **STAY OUT** of my journals!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru jumped at his twin's voice and dropped the book.

"Kaoru! Good god you scared me!" Hikaru yelped. Kaoru snatched the book and looked into it. He inwardly sighed in relief that it wasn't the one he thought it was. Still, he smacked his twin lightly upside the head.

"Didn't mother teach you to not go through other people's stuff without permission?" Kaoru scolded. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up. Besides, that stuff is absolutely AMAZING! You really have a talent Kaoru. Your poetry is probably the only poetry I'll ever read." Hikaru replied praising his twin for his brilliance in literature. Kaoru blushed.

"I guess its ok. But next time, ask." Kaoru stated. Hikaru hugged him.

"Thank you! But where is your inspiration? There has to be something!" Hikaru inquired. Kaoru blushed deeper, not knowing what to say.

"Well…some of it came from what I saw between Rosa and Luna while others were just random." He replied. It was true. Everything in that journal, the topic was either of Rosa and Luna, or just random couples. Straight, Yaoi, or Yuri. It didn't matter to him. Hikaru beamed.

"Can I see what's in your other journals?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Kaoru yelled defensively. Hikaru smirked and dove under the bed and pulled out a grey and black composition book.

"Yaoi fiction? Wow Kaoru, didn't expect this." Hikaru stated smirking. Kaoru flung the green journal at him.

"Read all you want. Just DO NOT touch anymore of them alright?" Kaoru begged. Hikaru hugged his twin tightly.

"Deal. But why are you so touchy about it Kaoru? You know I'm only teasing." Hikaru asked.

"'Cause…I guess I figured you'd laugh at me or call me weird for my freaky obsessions…" Kaoru replied shamefully. Hikaru hugged him.

"Kaoru you should know me better than that. So what if you like different things than I do. That's what makes us different. But I gotta admit, your writing is probably better than any book I've ever read." Hikaru soothed. Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks Hikaru. That makes me feel better. And compared to some of the classics, my writing is crap!" He replied. Hikaru laughed.

"Then the authors haven't met you and seen your writing then huh?" he replied laughing. Kaoru soon started laughing with him and soon they were cuddled up together on the bed and Hikaru had fallen into his own dream world. Kaoru however, lay awake. He needed to get something out of his mind. He reached over on his nightstand and grabbed a key hidden in the drawer. He got up without disturbing his brother and tiptoed to his desk where he unlocked a drawer and pulled out an orange and light blue composition book and a pencil. He opened it up to an empty page and began to write, using only the moonlight to illuminate his desk. When he was finished, there was an elegantly written poem from his heart on the page. A single tear fell down Kaoru's cheek, knowing that his love, his world, his everything, laid there mere inches away from him. He quickly put the book back in its place and locked the drawer back before climbing back into bed with his twin.

_I love you Hikaru… I love you so much more than I should…soon brother…soon I will get the guts to tell you how I feel…_ He thought as sleep overtook him and the only person that haunted his dreams was his Hikaru…

* * *

YES I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! *fangasms*

Anyway, there's some Hitachiin fluff for you. Hope I did a decent job! And yes I made Kaoru a writer because come on! Kaoru is a freaking lit nerd! And lit nerds are **EPIC**! Plus I think he needs somewhere to put all of his feelings down whether it is drawings, letters, poetry, anything. Maybe it'll come into play later? Who knows?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter III will be coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! ;)

~Lily Truesdale~


	3. III: The Dream

It All Started With The Cards…

~Lily Truesdale~

Summary: Kaoru loves his twin much more than he should, but he's terrified of Hikaru's reaction, so he goes to friends of Haruhi's, a tarot card reader and a subtle matchmaker, for help. What will the cards hold? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: OHSHC will never be mine, but if it was, there would be so much twincest it will probably become hentai… ^^;

Warnings: CRAPPY HITACHIINCEST LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Along with a possibly OOC Kaoru. ^^;

* * *

**III: The Dream**

_~Kaoru's POV~_

_Oh god… _I thought as I was being slowly intruded by my twin's long fingers. He fingers me and all I can do is arch my back and moan since my hands are tied to the bed. He's straddling me, one hand playing with my painfully hard member while the other fingered me. I couldn't stop moaning, oh holy god what he was doing to me felt so good, addicting even. I wanted more. Hikaru smirked and kissed my stomach.

"If you want me so badly, beg for me…" He whispered sadistically. I gulped. God that would be humiliating if it weren't for the face that I was so horny I didn't even care.

"Hikaru! Please?! I need you! Please brother…I need your hard cock inside me…" I begged him. Oh god I wanted him. I wanted him so badly it hurt. His eyes grew huge as I watched him get rid of his boxers and shove his hardness inside of me. I winced but I could feel the sudden friction building…

_~End Kaoru's POV~_

Kaoru sat straight up in bed, his heart pounding in his ears and he was breathing heavily.

_Holy god…that…that felt so real…oh crap…_ He thought as he looked down. There was now a tent in his boxers as a result of his dream. He looked over at his twin. He was still asleep, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed in content, his eyelashes like a black fan against his pale skin. The sheets rested against his waist, so Kaoru could see his pale torso. He was simply beautiful, which didn't help the problem in his boxers in the slightest. If anything, it made it worse. Kaoru looked at the clock.

_6:30… Damnit… Well it's close to when I need to get up anyway so whatever…_ He thought as he slipped out of bed and into their shared bathroom. He quickly rid himself of his slightly stained boxers and stepped into the shower. The water from the showerhead relaxed Kaoru's muscles as he remembered his little problem when he recalled his dream. He grabbed his member and started pumping up and down.

"Ohh…" The boy moaned softly. He kept going faster, his whimpers getting slightly louder the faster he went. He was close and he pumped even faster.

"Yes…oh…Hikaru…" He gasped as his hips jerked and he came into his own hand. He breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall in total bliss. A knock at the door quickly brought him out of bliss and back to reality.

"Kaoru? You in there?" Hikaru called from the other side of the door. Kaoru quickly got clean and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door.

"Morning Hikaru. I woke up a bit earlier and I didn't wanna wake you." Kaoru greeted his twin. Said twin shrugged.

"Ok. Well it is pretty early and I think we can stop by and pick up Haruhi and say hi to Rosa and Luna before we go to school. You game?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru's eyes darkened just slightly at the mention of Haruhi, but he put on a chipper smile.

"Sure." He replied. With that, they got dressed and headed down to breakfast. They quickly ate and headed to the limo. The drive to Haruhi's wasn't long thankfully. They quickly went up the steps and knocked on the door. Haruhi opened the door.

"Hey Haruhi! What's up?" They asked in unison. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Uhh…hey." She replied. At this, Rosa stepped into view along with a sleepy Luna. Rosa smiled at them.

"Good morning you two. Surprised to see you here. What's up?" Rosa greeted.

"Well, we figured we'd stop by and pick Haruhi up and say hi to you two before we headed off." Hikaru stated. Kaoru's eyes darkened again and Rosa caught it.

"Something wrong Kaoru?" Rosa asked. The slightly younger boy shook his head.

"Everything's fine. Whenever Luna is fully awake, tell her I need to talk to her." He replied. Rosa nodded.

"Can do. But what about?" She asked. Kaoru's face went a shade darker as he fumbled for an answer.

"The party." He quickly blurted out. Haruhi looked confused as Rosa smirked and nodded.

"Wait, what party?" Haruhi asked. At this, Luna decided to fully wake up.

"Epic party at the Hitachiin mansion this Saturday. Trust me, that's all you need to know right now Haruhi. And Kaoru, I'll talk to you after school today at the shop. Come alone." She explained. Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Hikaru, walk with Haruhi and come see me while Kaoru is with Luna." Rosa ordered. Hikaru grinned.

"Yup. Well, let's go." He replied grabbing both Kaoru's and Haruhi's hands and walking out of the apartment. They quickly went to the limo, but Haruhi jerked her hand from Hikaru's.

"I can walk you know. I don't need a limo ride…" She stated. Both of them pouted and they heard a shout from the apartment.

"TAKE THE DANG RIDE! It's not gonna kill you!" a feminine voice yelled. They couldn't tell if it was Luna or Rosa. They guessed Rosa since it had that sense of finality in it. Haruhi accepted the ride. The ride to the school didn't take long since Hikaru and Haruhi started chatting. Kaoru's eyes darkened again and stared out the window.

_Damnit…what the heck is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? Haruhi is my friend. A friend of both mine and Hikaru's who also happens to be a girl…a girl that I think Hikaru likes and could potentially steal him away from me…damn slut… WHAT THE HELL?!_ He thought frustrated. Hikaru noticed the frustration on his twin's face and frowned.

"Kaoru? What's wrong brother?" he asked concerned. His voice snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts and he looked at his twin.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He asked. Hikaru sighed.

"You zoned out on us Kaoru. Everything alright?" He explained genuinely worried for his younger brother. Kaoru smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something is all." He replied. Hikaru didn't like his twin's answer, but let it drop. Kaoru read his twin's eyes and saw that he wasn't happy. He placed his hand over his twin's.

"It's just a little plot-bunny I thought of last night and I'm trying to remember what it was is all." He whispered in Hikaru's ear. Hikaru sighed and hugged Kaoru quickly before stepping out of the limo with his twin. Haruhi looked at the scene, used to seeing much more in the club, and smiled.

_I hope Rosa and Luna are right, because I think I'm starting to see it too..._ She thought as they walked to their classes. The day went on and things kinda went normally, with the occasional perverted thought slipping into Kaoru's mind. Then it was time for the Host Club, aka, Kaoru's somewhat safe haven, where he could pretend that Hikaru was his and he didn't have to worry about Haruhi or anyone trying to steal him away. Thankfully, there wasn't any stupid theme or anything, but Hikaru had a seriously demonic idea up his sleeve.

_I just need the right time to execute it…_ Hikaru thought hiding a smirk as the guests came in. They sat there until a few girls sat down at their table.

"Hello ladies." The twins greeted. The girls giggled as they talked until Hikaru said something rather embarrassing about his twin.

"And then he bolted from the bed in sheer terror." He stated laughing. Kaoru blushed a bright scarlet.

"Hikaru! I can't believe you just said that! Why are you being so mean…?" He whimpered in fake hurt. Tears built up in his golden eyes and Hikaru instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru replied and cupped his brother's face in his hands. The girls around them held each other as they watched.

"I really didn't mean to upset you. But you were just so cute in that moment I just had to tell them. I really am sorry." He apologized genuinely. He gently wiped a tear from Kaoru's face and leaned in and gently touched his twin's lips with his own, but they didn't kiss. **(1)** Kaoru's face burned crimson as squeals erupted from the group of girls.

"AHHH! I've never seen brotherly love like that! Oh my gosh that was so cute! Holy cow!" They yelled blushing and holding each other. Hikaru pulled away slowly as Kaoru forced his blushed down to a slight pink. The club went on with the occasional tease between the twins until the club activities ended for the day. Kaoru was about to walk out of the room with his twin when he remembered what Luna told him this morning.

"Hikaru, remember what Luna and Rosa told us this morning?" Kaoru asked.

"I completely forgot. Remind me again?" Hikaru replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Kaoru sighed.

"You're supposed to walk with Haruhi and see Rosa while I'm supposed to go to the shop and talk with Luna. Remember now?" He replied. Hikaru smacked himself in the head.

"Oh yeah!" He replied feeling dumb. Kaoru leaned in and kissed his twin's forehead.

"Don't kill too many brain cells Hikaru. But anyway, I'll see you at home ok." He replied smiling before walking away, not noticing the slight blush that crept upon his brother's face. Kaoru managed to find his way to the shop and saw Luna with a client. He was about to walk out when Luna looked up.

"Sit down, I'll be with you in a minute Kaoru." She ordered. The girl looked at her.

"You sure? I can go if you need me to." She stated. Luna looked up at her.

"Don't worry. I just need to finish the hem…and DONE! All fixed!" Luna replied grinning. The girl beamed at her.

"Yes! Thank you so much Luna! And you said that I could pay you if I go to this party your friend's hosting at his house?" She replied. Luna nodded and looked at Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru, come help me for a second will you?" She asked. He looked up and the girl blushed. He ignored her and looked at Luna.

"Need my opinion?" He asked and Luna nodded. Kaoru looked the girl over. She wore a bright blue tubetop and a bright blue miniskirt and white flip-flops. He grabbed a white denim half-jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Much better…" He murmured. She looked in the mirror and grinned.

"I love it! Thank you! Are you a designer?" The girl asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"No, but I'm the son of one. If you're going to a party, I suggest you wear white wedge sandals with that. Help lengthen your legs a bit." He replied with his cute playful smile. She blushed bright red, murmured an ok and thank you, and ran out the door while Luna shook her head, her own cheeks a slight pink.

"I swear if you weren't gay and I was single I'd kiss you. But anyway, what's up?" At this, Kaoru's face burned scarlet at the memories of his dream and from the host club. Luna knew she didn't need a reply when she saw this. She lightly elbowed Kaoru in the ribs and winked.

"Did someone have naughty dreams about his crush last night?" She asked in a teasing tone. His face went from scarlet to crimson.

"It's not only that, but today in the host club, he touched his lips to mine, but we didn't kiss. I think it was just for the act and just… GAHHHH! Wait, how did you even know?" He explained as his cheeks were still crimson. Luna smirked and winked at him again.

"Because Kaoru, I know that there isn't supposed to be a tent in those uniform pants and that blush on your face also gave it away too. I don't need any details but I got the jist of it." She replied and Kaoru's face burned a darker crimson.

"What do I do? If Hikaru finds out about anything I'm dead!" He replied, his voice getting higher in panic. Luna smacked him upside the head.

"Quit frickin spazzing! I swear your voice hit two octaves higher than mine can!" She retorted as her male doppelganger sat down and crossed his legs to hide the tent in his pants. She sighed and he playfully glared at her.

"Shut up Luna…" He replied. The two teens busted out laughing.

"But anyway, I called my band members and they said they were game. I told them to practice a few slow songs." She stated once the laughter died down.

"Ok. Hey Luna?" Kaoru asked. Luna looked at him.

"Yes?" She replied. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I really owe you for this. You and Rosa both. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me." He replied, a grateful look in his golden eyes. Luna hugged back just as tight.

"You're welcome. It really isn't a problem. We see how you two act around each other when you're around us and it seemed right. But anyway, let's head to my place and you can get your brother. He's probably bored or spazzing…" She replied grinning.

"No need. I'm right here." A voice stated behind them. Both of them jumped and let out a yelp.

"What the hell Hikaru!" They yelled in perfect unison.

"Quit doing that dang it!" They yelled again glaring at each other. At this moment, Rosa appeared quite shaken.

"You two, go home. I have to talk to Luna." She stated shoving the boys out of the shop.

"What tha hell Rosa?!" both boys and Luna exclaimed. Rosa pressed a finger to Luna's lips and shooed the boys away.

"Hikaru I am **SO** guessing who it is tomorrow!" She yelled at the older twin. Hikaru smirked.

"Good luck with that Rosa." He replied. Kaoru looked at his twin confused.

"Brother?" He asked.

"Nothing Kaoru. Don't worry." Hikaru replied mussing his twin's hair. A limo pulled up in front of the shop. They waved at the girls before getting in. When the limo pulled out of sight, Rosa locked the shop door and shut the blinds.

"Luna we have a major problem. While Hikaru was with me, we had done a reading. He asked the same thing Kaoru did but he worded it to where I didn't know who it was. Wanna know the reading in order of cards?" Rosa explained. Luna nodded.

"Lovers upright, Hermit upright, Hierophant reverse, World upright, Sun upright. Sound familiar?" Rosa replied holding up her hand and numbering off the cards. Luna's eyes widened.

"That's the exact same as Kaoru's reading!" She exclaimed. Rosa nodded.

"That means one of two possibilities. One: Hikaru feels the same. Two: He doesn't because he likes somebody else. If number two happens, all of our efforts are in vain. If number one happens, then it's all worth it." Rosa explained in one breath. Luna's eyes went huge.

"Let's hope number one happens or it will feel VERY awkward for them and probably break their twin bond. Because Kaoru told me he had a certain kind of dream about Hikaru and that isn't gonna be easy to explain." She explained. It was Rosa's turn for her eyes to widen in shock as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Then it's one, or they're royally screwed…" She stated. The two girls walked out of the shop and locked the door back. They held hands as they looked in the direction of the Hitachiin mansion, hoping that twins really do share the same feelings.

Because if this feeling isn't shared, it could break these twins apart forever.

* * *

OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY DONE! WAHOO!

Anyway, holy hell things are getting quite interesting huh… ;) Tell me I'm doing a good job with this so far?

**(1)**: Lips touching but not them pressing together is technically not kissing but I'll let you guys decide that.

Chapter IV will be coming soon! But not if you don't REVIEW!

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
